Naruto Ouran High School Host Club Crossover
by Gah234
Summary: Naruto, Gaara, Temari and Hinata are sent on a B-ranked mission to protect Haruhi 'Uchiha' from the sound ninja trying to get their hands on her eyes. What happens when Naruto and Gaara are forced to join the Host Club? ABANDONED
1. The Mission

Naruto/Ouran High School Host Club Crossover

**A/N :** Well, this is my first Fanfiction. As you can probably tell this is a crossover of Naruto and Ouran High School Host Club. This is set (time wise) in Naruto Shippudden one day before Deidera kidnaps Gaara while in Ouran it is probably just before the final few episodes (anime). I don't Japanese honorifics or the Japanese jutsu names so sorry if you preferred them.

**Chapter 1**

Two figures trudged along the desert sand clad in black cloaks, their faces obscured by large hats. The black cloaks were littered with red clouds.

"Only one day left till we reach the Village Hidden in the Sand!" said the taller one excitedly. "I have a new piece of _art_ I would love to try out on little _Kazekage_."

_Oh, shut up,_ thought the other. "One day left of having to make the Jinchuuriki wait. You know I hate to make people wait," Mumbled the one with the height impairment.

"I guess. Still it's only one day. And it isn't like he actually knows were coming, so how can he wait?"

They carried on like two pilgrims determined to get to their destination. After a while they noticed two people running towards them.

"Who's that, Sasori?" asked the taller one.

"I wonder… I'm not too sure, Deidera." growled Sasori.

The two ninja, running towards them, didn't stop but instead simply leapt over both of their heads.

"Was that… the Jinchuuriki?" asked Deidera, fearfully, slowly turning his head to face his companion.

"…I don't think so…" answered Sasori in his gruff voice. "Let's keep on course for the Village Hidden in the Sand, Deidera."

* * *

The red-headed Jinchuuriki slowed down as he came near the gates. His older also slowed to a walking pace.

A guard on the wall above yelled out to them, "Who seeks to enter the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"It is I, Gaara, Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. I'm here to speak with the Hokage."

The guard didn't reply instead he opened the gates wide enough for five men to walk through. Gaara and Temari each slipped inside before the huge gates behind them slammed shut.

"You must be tired," said the 'welcomer' "but unfortunately, the Hokage needs to speak with you now. Please, follow me," he said before he leapt off toward the Hokage Tower.

Gaara and Temari both sighed then shrugged before leaping after him.

* * *

"Hokage, Kazekage and Temari have both just arrived," said Shizune peeking her head round the door.

"Great, send them in," replied Tsunade before adding, "Oh, and send in Naruto and Hinata as well."

* * *

In the waiting room Naruto sat on the sofa looking very uncomfortable. Hinata and he had both arrived hours before. They had sat next to each other so they could talk without any one else eavesdropping. Eventually Hinata had fallen asleep. Somehow she had ended up with her head on Naruto's shoulder. He was too kind to wake her up. Suddely the door opened.

"Naruto, Hinata, the Hokage wishes to see you."

Nodding Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, you need to wake up now. Baa-chan needs to see us now or she will get angry we made her wait."

She woke up confused then looked up to Naruto rubbing her bleary eyes.

"Even though you look cute when you do that we get to get a move on," giving her a smile.

Suddenly she realized what she was leaning on and immediately apologized.

He frowned. "No need to apologize."

"O-o-okay. Sorry."

He shook his then chuckled. "Come on," he said standing up and heading towards Tsunade's office.

Hinata followed him. _Wait a minute. Didn't he just say I looked cute? _She blushed at the thought.

* * *

Facing the Hokage, Gaara, Temari, Hinata and Naruto listened intently.

"Glad you all could make it. Now, about you mission."

* * *

**A/N:** As I said, this my first so… (also I don't have a Beta). I would love some C&C.


	2. You? Ninja?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**A/N:** Chapter 2 for the crossover. Tell me any mistakes I may or may not make. I am not great with grammar so sorry if this ruins your day.

_**Previously:**_

Facing the Hokage, Gaara, Temari, Hinata and Naruto listened intently.

"Glad you all could make it. Now, about you mission."

**Chapter 2**

"This mission is a B-rank mission. I know that you, Naruto, are a genin but you are the best person for this mission." She glanced at all four ninja who stared back at her. "You are all to go to an advanced city called Ouran and protect Haruhi Fujioka."

Naruto heard Temari snort at that. "What's so special about this girl?" challenged Temari.

"She is one of the two only surviving Uchiha."

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto. "But Sasuke is the last one. Isn't he…?"

"Apparently not. Many years ago about ten years after the Village Hidden in the Leaves was founded a young girl was found to have to Sharingan. However she refused to become a shinobi so the clan exiled her. She settled down but was always followed. If enemy ninja found her then she would have been captured and her DNA taken for the Sharingan. Haruhi is her great-great-granddaughter. Therefore she had the Sharingan. However, sound ninja found out and attacked her. Fortunately they were all chuunin and were stop by a passing ANBU unit."

All four shinobi sat on their seats. Suddenly Gaara spoke up. "Why send us?" he asked in his usual drawling voice.

"Hinata will be able to scout the area with her eyes and warn about attackers. Gaara, your sand would be a great defense for the girl. However don't be afraid to attack either. Temari. With your long range winds you would be perfect for an equal amount of offense and defense. Last but not least, you shall be the 'attacker'. But as I said to Gaara, do not be afraid to defend. Your shadow clones would be a great distraction if you and your teammates needed to escape. Therefore we have a great team."

"I get all of that Baa-chan-"

"Don't call me that, Naruto!"

"… but why did we not know of Haruhi before?"

"Well, that's because it was an S-class secret. Now, you have twenty-four hours to gather your stuff and meet me at the west. GO!"

* * *

**24 hours later…**

_Crap! I'm gonna be late,_ thought Naruto as he skidded round a corner. He pumped more charka into his legs forcing them to move even faster.

"Guys! I'm here." Announced Naruto walking up to the group.

"H-h-h-hello Naruto…" said Hinata blushing.

"…What took so long?" drawled Gaara.

"Hehe. You see, I needed some new clothes but none of the shopkeepers in this side of the village would sell me anything, so I ended up going to the east-end to some. What do you think?" Naruto stood up with his 'look at me' pose.

Instead of his black and orange jumpsuit he had black loose fitting t-shirt with a white unbuttoned shirt on top. His trousers were baggy and dark grey in colour.

"They suit y-y-y-you N-Naruto," whispered a shy Hinata.

Temari just look at him once and then burst out laughing.

Gaara looked at his hysterical sister."…What's so funny?"

"Naruto! He looks like a complete idiot!" said Temari until she burst out laughing again.

"Hey!"

"Naruto. Now is not the time." Everyone turned around to face Tsunade. "What you need to do now is get going. Ouran is a long way off so be quick."

After the four and said their goodbyes they set off toward what would be their hardest mission yet.

* * *

**4 days later:**

"Tamaki-Senpai. Someone's at the door," said Haruhi over to here 'father'.

"Don't worry my daughter, I shall greet our guests," Tamaki said sugar-coating his voice. "Welcome guests," he said as he opened the door, "who would you like to designate?"

Outside the door stood four people, two male, two female, all dressed in weird clothes.

"…We are here for Haruhi Fujioka. Is she there?" asked the one with red hair.

"Who is it, Tamaki-Senpai?" called out Kaoru and Hikaru.

* * *

"What so your saying that you kids are here to protect Haruhi from some ninja?"

"Yep!" yelled the blond boy. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The red head is Gaara. This here is Hinata and Temari is the other blond."

Kyoya suddenly looked up from is laptop. "You three claim to be ninja protecting Haruhi. However can you prove to me that you are? If you can answer a question each correctly then you can each be trusted. Naruto. What is your favorite flavor of ramen?"

"That's easy! All of them!"

"Very good. Gaara. How many tails does the demon inside of you have?"

"…One."

"Correct. Temari. Who do you really fancy?"

Temari blushed before whispering "Kiba…"

"Well done. Hinata. Who are your teammates?"

"K-k-k-kiba and Shino…"

"You all passed. I see no reason to bar you from protecting Haruhi."

"Hang on! How did you know all that stuff about us?"

"I research every person who steps through those doors."

Suddenly Haruhi spoke up. "What if I don't want protection?"

"Tough look. This is also about stopping your power falling into our enemy's hands."

'KNOCK KNOCK' went the door. All four ninja tensed. "I'll get it," said Tamaki.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is slow but this is hard to write. Any pairings have not yet been made. Review and please C&C.


	3. Join!

**A/N:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta so... anyway please review. Sorry for taking so long. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

_**Previously:**_

'KNOCK KNOCK' went the door. All four ninja tensed. "I'll get it," said Tamaki.

**Chapter 3**

Slowly Tamaki opened the door.

"Hello and welco-" suddenly he was flying backwards. He landed, two kunai protruding from his chest. Two sand ninja were standing in the doorway. Without warning, Naruto and Tamaki both 'poofed'. Naruto was the one on the floor and Tamaki was with everyone looking shocked.

"Protect… Haruhi…" whispered Naruto before he fainted.

* * *

Naruto looked around. The dirty golden floor was wet and the pipe on the ceiling were dripping. Naruto felt a pain shoot round his body. It wasn't bad, but it still made him flinch. Quickly, Naruto ran towards where the Kyuubi was imprisoned.

"Hey, Fox. What am I doing here?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"**One of the Kunai was badly poisoned. It is easier to heal you if you are in here, kit. It also doesn't hurt as much for you in here, kit," **explained the Kyuubi in his powerful voice.

Naruto didn't reply but sat down ignoring the water. Suddenly he felt the Kyuubi exert an immense amount of chakra. Pain coursed throughout his entire body.

"AAAAAHHHH! YOU STUPID FOX!" screamed Naruto jumping to his feet. This time the pain was more intense then when his was in the corridor.

**"Be quiet, Kit. I'm trying to concentrate. One more push of charka and then the poison will be destroyed, so sit back and shut up, Kit."**

Naruto didn't reply. He simply sat down again and crossed his arms, fuming silently. The Kyuubi began to gather an incredible amount of charka. Naruto's eyes widened. Even in his three tailed form he couldn't gather this much charka. _This is gonna hurt, _thought Naruto. The Kyuubi released the charka.

* * *

Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly. His breathing was labored and he was sweating buckets. Suddenly he shot up screaming and cursing. Quickly he calmed down and started muttering under his breath.

"N-n-naruto! Y-y-you're awake."

Naruto looked up at her scowling. When he realized who he was looking at, he his famous foxy grin, making the shy girl blush.

"Oh, hi Hinata," he said grinning. "How long was I out for?" He had just noticed it was dark.

"F-f-for eight hours. I w-was worried…" she said the last bit quietly but Naruto managed to hear it.

"Hey, don't worry," he said widening his foxy grin. "Although, eight hours is a long time." _What took that Fox so long?_ He turned his head looking around before he looked at Hinata, confusion on his face. "Where are we?"

"W-w-we're in Haruhi's house. She offered to l-look after us, as you w-w-were unconscious."

"Oh, okay. So... What happened after the kunai got me?"

"U-um, after you got hit, G-gaara commanded his sand to k-k-kill them. He got one but the other m-managed t-to get a-away in time. T-t-temari then used her w-wind to knock him at m-me w-where I finished him o-off…"

"Cool. What happened after that, while I was unconscious?"

"I took a l-look at you. Y-you looked like you needed s-somewhere to rest so H-haruhi brought you here. Oh, and…" she looked unsure and slightly scared.

"What is it?"

"You s-s-see, when you were unconscious y-you screamed and then shouted… something about a f-fox." Again she looked unsure. Naruto's face paled.

"Er… I must have been dreaming, haha." Naruto was desperately trying to laugh to convince Hinata but it was obvious she didn't believe him. Naruto quickly turned over away from Hinata and said, "I gotta get some sleep." He started to snore very loudly.

"O-oh okay Naruto. Good night." Naruto heard the door slam shut.

"Phew. That was close."

* * *

Slowly Naruto got up and walked out of his room. On the floor were Hinata and Haruhi sleeping in some sleeping bags. Sitting on the floor he waited for them to wake up.

After a couple of minutes he heard Haruhi's breath quicken as she woke up. "Morning," said Naruto, smiling.

"Hunh!? Oh, hello! Hey, what time is it?"

"Eeeer… half seven." He replied.

"WHAT!?" her loud exclamation woke Hinata.

"Haruhi… N-n-naruto… w-w-what's going on?" she asked rubbing her bleary eyes.

_She really does look cute when she does that, _thought Naruto before his thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi.

"Come on you two we're gonna be late!"

She yank them up and dragged both of them out of the door.

"Wait, what happens if you're late?" asked Naruto.

"I get told off. I don't want to be told off. I have to prove that commoners should be allowed into schools like this one."

Naruto crouched down slightly. "Hop on."

"What?!"

"We'll get to school quicker if I give you a piggy back."

"Okay. I don't see how we'll get there quicker but you seem convince so…" slowly she got on Naruto's back.

"Hold on tight," he said before leaping off in the direction of the school.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

_

* * *

__Where is Naruto and Hinata, _thought Temari worriedly. Suddenly she heard screaming off in the distance.

"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed Haruhi as Naruto landed with Hinata beside him.

"Ha. You scream like a girl," said Naruto chuckling.

Suddenly the host club fell silent.

Suddenly Honey jumped up at Naruto, swinging him round. "Naruto! Thanks for saving Tamaki! Thank you, thank you!"

"Uh, Naruto. Why did you save me? I mean isn't your mission to protect Haruhi?"

"Heh, I think it was kinda the spur of the moment but also I could sense you were a good person so it would have been wrong to let you die."

Tamaki was lost for words. "Uh... thanks..."

"Hey, no problem!" said Naruto beaming.

"Come on guys. Let's get to class," said Haruhi.

* * *

At lunch time everyone met up at the 3rd music room.

"So, er, what do you guys do around here?" asked Naruto confused.

"We, the handsome boys with lots of time, host to those lovely ladies, who also have lots of time," answered Tamaki dramatically.

"About that, you four owe us lot of money. However seeing as Hinata and Temari are both girls then Naruto and Gaara, you must pay. I checked both of your accounts and I found that Naruto has little money. Unfortunately he cannot work of the payment by himself ,so Gaara, you will have to help," said the Shadow King slowly.

"What?! How much do we owe you?" exclaimed Naruto.

"15 million yen." Naruto just pouted.

"…What do we have to do?" asked Gaara, already accepting his fate.

"You shall both have to… join the host club."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun-dun-dun! Anyway, I don't know who to pair Naruto up with so vote for who you want on my poll.


	4. AN

Authors Note

I'm sorry to all those people who faithfully wait for a chapter. Unfortunately you must wait a while longer. I've had a lot of problems at home and at school. I am currently working on the next chapter but it will be slow.

In other news I have finished the poll for the pairing and I have now finally decided. This fic will be NaruHarem. Now I have absolutely no idea on how to pull this off. If anyone has any tips then please, please send me them. Even better, if you have the whole idea then please send that.

I also will be putting up a new poll for whether people want short, fast updates or long, slow ones. Please vote so the I can get my act together finally and put up some more chapters.

Thank you and sorry again for the lack of updates.

Gah234


End file.
